


No Hesitation

by softtsett (softency)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Cowgirl Position, I Would Rather Die Than Someone Beta Reading This Sin, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Power Dynamics, Riding, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softency/pseuds/softtsett
Summary: Jeonghan was beautiful, Seungcheol knew that, but right now he could only describe him as ethereal. The way Jeonghan was sitting up effortlessly, his hair half sticking to his forehead and half still up in the now ruined bun. Half of his weight was being pressed through his hands on Seungcheol’s stomach.He wants- no, needs to touch him, but he can't.Not while Jeonghan had all the control.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	No Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> this is sin I impulse wrote, welcome to hell

Seungcheol was screwed, to say it simply.

He didn’t know how this happened, but here he was, one of Jeonghan’s silky scarves keeping his wrist very tightly tied together between the slots of the headboard, trapping his arms above his head in a way that he couldn’t move them much. 

  
“Calm down, Cheol.” Jeonghan said softly, as if it was going to help Seungcheol’s nerves at all right now.

Jeonghan was currently sitting on top of him, his ass resting directly against Seungcheol’s _very_ hard cock through both of their briefs. He couldn’t do anything, he could only move his legs at this point with the other’s weight on top of his waist and that wasn’t of any help to him. 

“I can’t fucking-” Seungcheol tried, but Jeongcheol shifted on him making him hiss out a breath and toss his head back. 

_Fuck_.

“ _Calm down_.” Jeonghan said more firmly, placing his hands on Seungcheol’s bare chest and putting a bit of his weight there too. “Just calm down, you’ve been doing so well so far, don’t mess up now and make me stop.”

He felt like he was going to scream at the top of his lungs at this point. “I _can’t_ -” He hissed out before letting out a sharp noise as Jeonghan’s nails dug into the sides of his chest just enough to sting and shut him up again. 

“You can. You want me, right?” Jeonghan asked, and Seungcheol let out a whine. Of course he wanted Jeonghan, he’d fucking sell his soul to get his hands free and to flip them over and rough him up the way he was craving to right now. He wanted to get his hands on Jeonghan and make the other feel good. He wanted it so fucking _bad_. “Behave and you’ll have me, Cheolie.” 

Seungcheol couldn’t fucking _think_ right now he was so wound up.

He tugged on his restraints again and made a sound of irritation. He shouldn’t have agreed to let Jeonghan do this. He could have just said no, but he was so _weak_ for Jeonghan and he caved before he even fully knew what this was going to be. He couldn’t back out now, he guesses. He _could_ complain though. 

“ _Do something_ , baby.” Seungcheol groans, rolling his hips gently up into Jeonghan’s and making the other’s breath hitch before steadying himself out again and fixing Seungcheol with a disapproving look. “I just need _something_ , I feel like I’m going to go insane.” 

Jeonghan watched him for a few moments before letting out a soft hum. Before Seungcheol could kick up another fuss Jeonghan lifted himself up and began to strip out of his underwear and making quick work of Seungcheol’s before settling back on his lower stomach. 

Seungcheol’s cock was resting in the crevice of Jeonghan’s ass, and it took his entire being not to thrust against him. He had to take in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to not feel like he was going to cry. 

This was something Jeonghan wanted to try, Jeonghan wanted to have complete control for once, and Seungcheol had agreed after minimum persuading. Jeonghan wanted to fully dominate him, even if he was still the one getting fucked, and Seungcheol was going to have one hell of a time completely handing over the control to him, but had to try. He knew if he asked Jeonghan for something his boyfriend wouldn’t hesitate. Seungcheol couldn’t hesitate this time, because this was the first big thing he’s asked of Seungcheol.

Seungcheol was going to give this his best shot even if it killed him.

“God, how are you so beautiful, angel?” He asked softly, opting for this route instead of fighting with his instincts. He knew that Jeonghan looked good right now, sinfully good, so he was going to focus on that now and hopefully let most of the control shift fully over to him. 

Jeonghan seemed satisfied with this, even a bit shocked with how easily this was rolling right now. Above him, his cheeks flushed and Jeonghan’s hands rested on his chest again. 

“Are you going to throw a fit if I tell you I’m going to stretch myself out on my own?” He asked, leaning back to fully sit back up on Seungcheol’s lower stomach. 

_Yes_ , he wanted to say. _I want to do it, please, I always do it_.

Seungcheol tucked his lip between his teeth, rapidly calming himself down before that small frustration could blow up into something bigger. 

“No…” He said quietly, watching Jeonghan closely and dragging his gaze up and down Jeonghan slowly, making a show out of it and seeing the way it visibly affected Jeonghan.

“You’re lying, Cheol.” He said with a soft chuckle, reaching for the half empty bottle of lube they had left on the nightstand nevertheless. 

_He_ _was_. “I want to, yeah, but it’s your decision right now and I can’t do much about it.” Seungcheol said honestly, and met Jeonghan’s eyes again. “We both know I love to prep you, but if you want this.” He added, and that seemed good enough to make Jeonghan fully comfortable and happy to continue. 

“If you can last, I’ll make it worth your while, baby.” Jeonghan said with a knowing glint in his eyes, uncapping the lube and a surge of adrenaline flooded through Seungcheol at the temptation. 

He _wanted_. He couldn’t focus on anything for too long to actually determine _what_ it was he wanted, but _fuck_ he was losing his mind from being denied over and over and over again for the last ten minutes. 

Seungcheol didn’t say anything else, biting back his complaints for now and just trying to make his fucking caveman level brain focus on how ethereal Jeonghan looked. It took everything in him, to the point where his fingers were starting to tremble, to see Jeonghan shift and lean a bit forward, completely bypassing Seungcheol’s cock and no doubt slowly slipping a finger into himself. He wanted to _do_ something, he doesn’t like being completely helpless right now, he wants to make Jeonghan feel good. 

It took longer than Seungcheol managed to keep track of, but after time had passed and Seungcheol was about to start talking again to try and reason with him, Jeonghan finally looked up to him and gave him an effortlessly gorgeous toothy smile and straightened up, his hand leaving behind him and coming to rest on the pillow right beside Seungcheol’s face.

_Fuck._

“I didn’t think you would make it this far, to be honest.” He said carelessly, moving his other clean hand to rest against Seungcheol’s jaw. “But you’re always full of surprises, even after all this time, so I really should have expected you to be stubborn.” Jeonghan rattled off, his eyes looking over Seungcheol’s face and Seungcheol was past the point of losing his mind, he’d slipped into acceptance.

But then Jeonghan was leaning down, about to kiss him for the first time since this all started, and at the last second, he moved to press the kiss to his cheek, and Seungcheol felt like he was going to cry again.

His mind was back to being scrambled.

“You’re doing so good for me Cheolie.” Jeonghan murmured, finally giving Seungcheol _something_ and leaning in to kiss him, making Seungcheol’s mind blank again and all he could think of was _Jeonghan Jeonghan Jeonghan._

Seungcheol leaned into the kiss, taking everything Jeonghan was willing to give him right now because he was sure that he wasn’t getting freed until this was over. Seungcheol greedily licked into Jeonghan’s mouth when he parted his lips, his tongue quickly seeking out Jeonghan’s. Jeonghan let out a breathy moan against his lips when the kiss deepened further, drawing a noise out of Seungcheol in return. Jeonghan let him dominate the kiss for a few minutes, giving him a break for this moment before he was pulling away again. 

Seungcheol made a sound in protest when Jeonghan’s lips left his, blinking his eyes open again and finding Jeonghan grinning at him already. 

“Do you want more, Cheolie?” Jeonghan teased, he was _teasing_ him right now. 

Seungcheol groaned, slowly becoming impatient again. “I want _you_.” Seungcheol breathed out, his eyes trailing over Jeonghan’s body appreciatively. Jeonghan looked far better than just good sitting on his lower stomach right now, Seungcheol wanted to do everything under the sun to him but his damn hands were _bound_.

“Only me? You’re mine right?” Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol’s patience is quickly running thin. Jeonghan reached to the side and scooted back again, making Seungcheol’s hips immediately jerk against him as his cock rested right in the dip of Jeonghan’s ass. 

Jeonghan hasn’t touched him properly since they’ve started all of this. He’s grinded down against him and sat directly on his cock, but he hasn’t gotten any relief until now. 

“What… what do you mean?” Seungcheol asked, shifting a bit under Jeonghan. “Of course I’m yours, no one else gets to have me like you do.” He confirmed, registering that Jeonghan must be in his possessive headspace. “Just like you’re only good for me, angel.” Seungcheol tagged on, giving Jeonghan a soft smile. 

That seemed to be what Jeonghan wanted to hear, because he grinned at that and popped open the lube again.

“Only for you.” Jeonghan agreed, squeezing out some lube before tossing it away and-

_Holy hell._

Jeonghan wrapped his hand around Seungcheol’s cock and lubed him up, drawing a shutter out from Seungcheol. He didn’t waste time prepping the both of them, and Seungcheol was the most thankful he thinks he’s ever been in his life. 

  
Jeonghan lifted his weight off of Seungcheol’s stomach and Seungcheol’s body felt like it was vibrating now that he was finally getting what he’d been asking for in the beginning. 

Seungcheol _wanted_ again, he wanted to touch Jeonghan so fucking bad right now. He wanted to smooth his hands over his stomach and down his sides, to grip his hips and thighs and help him lift his weight. He wanted _this fucking scarf_ untied and Seungcheol knew too well that it wasn’t going to happen unless Seungcheol broke, and he wasn’t planning to do that anytime soon. 

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol groaned in a strained voice as Jeonghan drew out lining himself up and slowly sank down enough for the tip of his cock to enter him. Seungcheol gripped the remainder of the scarf that wasn’t tied around his wrists, needing that to ground himself and gritting his teeth as Jeonghan didn’t move further. “ _Jeonghan please_.” Seungcheol breathed out, his patience extremely close to snapping, the last of it going to keeping his hips still and not letting them jerk up to bury his cock into Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan let out a soft hum, both of his hands coming to rest on Seungcheol’s abdomen. Painfully slowly, Jeonghan lowered himself onto his cock. “ _Fuck…_ ” Jeonghan murmured, his head falling forward as he got halfway down. “You always stretch me no matter how well I’m prepped.“ Jeonghan whined in a breathy voice, taking his sweet time until his hips were flush with Seungcheol’s and he was fully inside Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol was losing his mind, Jeonghan was so hot and wet around him and it was hard for him to not think only with his dick right now. It was all completely out of his control, everything was, and he didn’t really mind it, even if that was extremely surprising to him. He always liked to have some control of some sort, that’s where he was most comfortable, so now that he had _nothing_ to do with how everything is playing out, he expected to hate it. But he doesn’t. He just wishes that Jeonghan would fucking _move._

“You’re beautiful, Han.” Seungcheol murmured, wanting to get his hands on him so bad but he’s done with asking, he just wants Jeonghan. “You gonna do all the work for me, angel? Ride me like a good boy?” Seungcheol said, his voice dropping low like it would when Seungcheol usually had Jeonghan completely unraveled and pliant beneath him. It seemed to have the same effect now as he watched Jeonghan’s breath hitched and a quiet whine escaped his lips before he could stop it. 

Jeonghan’s thighs tensed up further and a moment later he moved to lift himself up for the first time. When he brought his hips back down both of the men let out shaky moans, the friction finally enough for them to get some relief, even if it was tiny. Jeonghan settled into an even pace, not going too fast or slow in order to make sure his muscles wouldn’t give out, most likely. 

For the first time tonight, Seungcheol felt okay that he couldn’t touch Jeonghan. He knew that if he could, he’d flip them and go to completely ruin Jeonghan. But right now, Seungcheol was completely enamoured with how Jeonghan looked entirely on his own.

Jeonghan was beautiful, Seungcheol knew that, but right now he could only describe him as ethereal. The way Jeonghan was sitting up effortlessly, his hair half sticking to his forehead and half still up in the now ruined bun. Half of his weight was being pressed through his hands on Seungcheol’s stomach, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. His eyes kept fluttering shut every other drop of his hips, only to reopen stubbornly and focus hazily on Seungcheol’s chest or meet his eyes. Jeonghan looked good completely in control, he moved with a need and determination that Seungcheol always treasured when he got to see in situations like this. 

It didn’t take long for Jeonghan to speed up the movements, Seungcheol knowing that it was because Jeonghan needed _more_. He was getting into his head, and Seungcheol knew better than to try and draw him out at this stage, it was harmless right now. 

Jeonghan's hands were still pressed to his abdomen, using that as leverage to keep him grounded as he lifted himself up and rocked his hips. And fuck, Seungcheol knew Jeonghan was good at riding him, this wasn't their first time doing this, but holy hell was he putting a _lot_ more effort into each rise and fall of his hips than he expected Jeonghan even _could_ in this state.

“You’re doing so well- _fuck_.” Seungcheol breathed out, his hands gripping the scarf tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. “ _Fuck fuck fuck,_ can I help you out baby?” He asked, just about hit his orgasm, and from the way Jeonghan was _so fucking tight_ around him, Jeonghan wasn’t going to last much longer either. 

Jeonghan’s thighs were trembling a bit now with each lift of his hips, more than half of his weight was now on his arms. He nodded a few times, his blunt nails digging into Seungcheol’s skin. 

He didn’t need any more than that small permission. 

Seungcheol waited until Jeonghan was moving up again before he bucked up his hips, jostling Jeonghan in his lap and drawing a loud moan out of him at the sudden spike of pleasure. Without being prompted Jeonghan leaned down for a kiss, becoming the touchy and touch needy angel that Seungcheol was in love with. 

Seungcheol leaned into the kiss, licking into Jeonghan’s mouth at the same time he began roughly thrusting into Jeonghan, making him in turn have to grip Seungcheol’s shoulders to not be pushed around. With every rough movement of his hips Jeonghan was rocked forward slightly, letting out 'ah, ah, ah's each time their hips connected.

Jeonghan walked his hands up Seungcheol's chest, leaning more forward so that he could move freely now and properly thrust into him without any limit on how far he can move.

“Close-” Jeonghan managed to get out before being cut off with a moan as Seungcheol sent a hard thrust directly to Jeonghan’s prostate. Seungcheol’s thrusts were getting sloppy and faster, just steps away from tipping over the edge. “God- Cheol, gonna- gonna cum-” Jeonghan babbled against his mouth, and Seungcheol threw the last of his energy into getting them off, feeling Jeonghan tighten dangerously around him.

“Cum for me, Hannie.” Seungcheol urged, bringing Jeonghan’s bottom lip between his teeth and it only took a few more thrusts before Jeonghan was going rigid against him and letting out a loud cry into his mouth. He came all over both of their chests, making a sticky mess that just added more fuel to push Seungcheol over the edge. 

Jeonghan’s thighs were trembling as it took Seungcheol a few more seconds before he was spilling inside Jeonghan with a guttural moan. He slowly rode out both of their highs, going until both of them were too exhausted and sensitive.

Jeonghan pressed a lazy kiss to his lips which Seungcheol greedily accepted, both of them too worn out to even deepen the kiss like usual. Seungcheol’s mind was scrambled still, but not at all in a bad way. This was surprisingly not _bad_ , after Seungcheol had calmed down and accepted what was happening. 

They stayed like that for a while just lazily sharing kisses and calming down before Seungcheol finally spoke up. 

“Untie me?” Seungcheol murmured, hearing Jeonghan laugh before he raised his face from where he’d tucked it into Seungcheol’s neck. 

“I didn’t push you too far, right?” He asked, sitting up a bit and wincing a bit when Seungcheol slipped out from him. 

Jeonghan’s touch was gentle as he untied the intricate knot he’d kept Seungcheol bound by. As soon as his hands were free, Seungcheol brought them down with a light grimace from the stiffness that had settled into his bones from being above his head for that long. 

“You’re fine, it wasn’t bad.” Seungcheol reassured and flexed his hands, quickly regaining the small bit of feeling he’d lost. It didn’t hurt, he’d just gotten stiff from how much he was tugging on the binds in the beginning. 

The first thing he did after having his hands finally freed was reach up to Jeonghan’s head, going straight to his hair and took out the hair tie, rolling it down onto his wrist before combing his fingers through his hair contently. He worked out any knots and tangles there gently before raking his nails against his skin.

Jeonghan let out a soft giggle at the fact that Seungcheol’s mind made getting his hands on his hair first priority. 

“Mm, as much as I loved having control, I missed you touching me.” Jeonghan admitted, causing Seungcheol to snort out a laugh and bring him down for a kiss. 

Seungcheol led the kiss again, but this time it was completely different than the previous ones. Those were rushed and messy, and this one stayed slow and deliberate. Seungcheol loved kissing Jeonghan, it might even rival going all the way and fucking him. He loved just keeping all of Jeonghan’s attention, feeding him all of his affection. 

One of Seungcheol’s hands strayed from his hair, moving down his shoulder blades and reaching his lower back and urging Jeonghan to lay down, knowing his hips must be getting sore since he was still straddling his hips. 

“I love you.” Seungcheol murmured against Jeonghan’s lips, feeling him in turn grin into the kiss and settle down against him, tangling his legs with Seungcheol’s. “But we need to clean up.” Seungcheol informed him, and Jeonghan, like always, wasn’t so happy about it. 

Jeonghan groaned in protest into the kiss, not wanting to move and to be fair, Seungcheol understood that his legs must be tired. 

“C’mon, either we go shower or I clean you up myself and we’ll probably end up going another round.” Seungcheol mumbled, one of his hands going down to Jeonghan’s ass to prove the intent. 

Jeonghan jerked a bit at the touch, but other than that, he didn’t reject it. “I’m tired...” He said softly, pulling back from the kiss a bit but keeping them close enough that when he spoke their lips still brushed. “Can we take a bath instead?” He asked, and pulled back from the kiss to tuck his face into Seungcheol’s neck again.

“Of course we can.” Seungcheol murmured, patting his back once before he began to start to sit up. “I’ll carry you but you’ve got to sit up so I can stand first.” Seungcheol agreed easily, not even sure if he himself could make it through an entire shower standing up. 

And if they ended up stumbling on the way to the bathroom together because Jeonghan kept kissing him and distracting him to where he couldn’t see where they were going, it didn’t matter.

Everything was good right now.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)  
> i'm not sure if i'll write these boys again, but who knows maybe i will in the future
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softency)   
>  [CC](https://curiouscat.me/softency)


End file.
